Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration
|writer=Marshall Flaum |starring=Tony Danza (Host) Annie Potts (Co-host) Whoopi Goldberg Betty White Sammy Davis, Jr. Tommy Lasorda Jonathan Winters Phyllis Diller Valerie Harper Shari Belafonte Joe Ferguson Tiffany |voices=Henry Corden Greg Burson Don Messick Mel Blanc George O'Hanlon Greg Berg Casey Kasem John Stephenson Jean Vander Pyl Penny Singleton |executive_producer=William Hanna Joseph Barbera |company=Hanna-Barbera Productions |distributor=Worldvision Enterprises |country=United States |runtime=94 mins |network=TNT |audio_format=Dolby Surround |first_aired = July 17, 1989 }} Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (also known as A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera) is a 1989 American live-action/animated television special which premiered on TNT on July 17, 1989. Summary The special is hosted by that night’s guest stars Tony Danza and Annie Potts celebrating 50 years of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera's partnership in animation. This is the first animated project to be broadcast in Dolby Surround sound system. It covers their years working for the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio and then the history of Hanna-Barbera Productions which was set up in 1957. It features footage and clips from the studio's various cartoons along with new animated/live-action wraparounds and a behind-the-scenes on the then-upcoming newcomer, Jetsons: The Movie. The special was dedicated to the loving memory of Daws Butler, who died sorrowfully during this production and was also the last television and film project of both Mel Blanc and George O'Hanlon, who died before the special's telecast. Turner Broadcasting System, which owned TNT, would later purchase Hanna-Barbera in 1991. Cartoon characters Among the cartoon characters that appear in this special are the following: * Astro * Atom Ant * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Baba Looey * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Boo Boo * Brainy Smurf * Breezly Bruin * Choo-Choo * Cindy Bear * Daphne * Dick Dastardly * Ding-A-Ling Wolf * Dino * Dum Dum * Elroy Jetson * Fancy-Fancy * Fluid-Man * Fred Flintstone * Fred * Gargamel * George Jetson * Hokey Wolf * Hong Kong Phooey * Huckleberry Hound * Jane Jetson * Jerry Mouse * Jonny Quest * Judy Jetson * Magilla Gorilla * Mildew Wolf * Muttley * Papa Smurf * Pebbles Flintstone * Penelope Pitstop * Peter Potamus * Pixie and Dixie * Punkin' Puss * Quick Draw McGraw * Rosie the Robot Maid * Ruff and Reddy * Scooby-Doo * Scrappy-Doo * Secret Squirrel * Shaggy * Smurfette * Snagglepuss * Sneezly Seal * Snooper and Blabber * Snuffles * Squiddly Diddly * Tom Cat * Top Cat * Touché Turtle * Velma * Wally Gator * Wilma Flintstone * Winsome Witch * Yogi Bear Celebrities * Tony Danza (host) * Annie Potts (co-host) * Betty White * Joe Ferguson * Jonathan Winters * Phyllis Diller * Sammy Davis, Jr. * Shari Belafonte * Tiffany * Tommy Lasorda * Valerie Harper * Victor Borge * Whoopi Goldberg Voices * Greg Burson – Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw * Danny Goldman – Brainy Smurf * Casey Kasem – Shaggy * Don Messick – Boo Boo, Scooby-Doo, Muttley, Papa Smurf * Greg Berg – Baba Looey, Augie Doggie * Henry Corden – Fred Flintstone * Jean Vander Pyl – Wilma Flintstone * George O'Hanlon – George Jetson * John Stephenson – Doggie Daddy, Snooper * Mel Blanc – Barney Rubble * Lucille Bliss – Smurfette * Penny Singleton – Jane Jetson External links * * Category:1989 television specials Category:1989 in American television Category:1980s American television specials Category:Hanna-Barbera television specials Category:Crossover animation Category:TNT (American TV network) programs Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:The Flintstones Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Scooby-Doo specials Category:The Jetsons Category:Tom and Jerry Category:The Smurfs Category:Top Cat Category:Wacky Races